Shattered Sky/Chapter 22
Chapter description :Violetpaw is saying goodbye to her new friend Zelda, along with Loki. The black-and-white she-cat asks if the kittypets have to go and says she'll miss them. Zelda replies that she'll miss Violetpaw too, but she and Loki have to go back to their housefolk, otherwise they would miss them. The black tom nods, saying that their housefolk would be very worried. The apprentice knows that they are correct, that even though they stayed to help defeat Darktail, they weren't suited for life in the wild. She also knows that parting wasn't the only sad thing. Their companion, Max, was supposed to go back, but he was killed on the attack against RiverClan. Zelda promises they'll come back and visit, and is glad Violetpaw found her father. The she-cat asks if the kittypets needed her to guide them, and Loki assures her that they are fine and know the way home. She nods and tells them goodbye just as the sun is rising. :In the ThunderClan camp, a few cats are moving around. Both ShadowClan and RiverClan are staying there for the night as their own camps are too damaged. Violetpaw thinks that nobody is able to sleep, in spite of their exhaustion. She recounts earlier events, recalling that neither Onestar nor Darktail resurfaced after their little tussle in the lake. The WindClan cats are struck with grief, seeing as they are unable to bury their leader. During his vigil, Kestrelflight spoke the words that would send the tabby tom on to StarClan. The apprentice is also unable to sleep, thinking about the horrific death of Onestar. Trying to keep her mind off it, she walks over to the nursery. Alderheart is on his way in, checking on the queens. It is noted that Tinycloud is really close to kitting. As she is thinking, Twigpaw calls her over and tells her that the ShadowClan cats are leaving, and that she should say goodbye. :All the ShadowClan cats are near the exit of the camp, with several warriors from each of the Clans except WindClan near them. Rowanstar informs the cats that they needed to get rid of Darktail's stink and to make sure none of the rogues are on their territory. The apprentice notes that his tone is friendlier when he's talking to a ThunderClan cat. Bramblestar offers some help, but Rowanstar politely declines, saying they could manage it, and that they'll see them at the next Gathering. He spots Violetpaw and says she was welcome to stay with her kin a while longer. Hawkwing mews that he appreciates it, and thanks the leader. His daughter can hear the longing in his voice, and knows that what he really means is he wants both Violetpaw and Twigpaw to stay with him in SkyClan. Violetpaw is worried about this, but doesn't voice it. She does ask Bramblestar where SkyClan will go next, and the leader replies that they would share ThunderClan territory, but they would have to find where they would put their camp. Hawkwing says he likes the idea of exploring new territory, and Bramblestar exclaims that he can't believe SkyClan is in their rightful place among the Clans. He suggests they ask StarClan what to do to celebrate, and Squirrelflight tells him that he shouldn't interrupt Harespring's nine lives ceremony. The tom, clearly embarrassed, says he forgot all about that. :Rowanstar glances at the gathered ShadowClan cats. Violetpaw notices that Tigerheart and Dovewing are next to each other, talking with serious looks. The ShadowClan leader also notices this, and stares at them oddly for a moment, then calls his son over so they can return back to their camp. The dark brown tabby mutters his apologies to the gray she-cat, then joins his Clan leader. Hawkwing beckons both of his daughters towards him, saying that when they establish SkyClan's territory, he wants them to come and live with him because they are SkyClan cats. Violetpaw shares a glance with her sister, thinking it is all so unexpected and that now they each had two Clans to call home. As if he could see their thoughts, the dark gray tabby nuzzles each of them, and tells them they didn't have to decide now, and says there will always be a place for them if they want it. :The black-and-white she-cat wonders if she'll be able to follow Rowanstar back to ShadowClan. Her closest friend Needletail is gone, and she wonders if she even can call ShadowClan home now that she isn't there anymore. Violetpaw's joy of reuniting with her father is replaced with dread, because Rowanstar might not let her go easily because he could need every cat he could get. The apprentice doesn't know what is coming, and hopes that all three of them get through this okay, because they deserved it. Characters Major *Hawkwing }} Minor *Loki *Alderheart *Twigpaw *Rowanstar *Bramblestar *Squirrelflight *Dovewing *Tigerheart }} Mentioned *Onestar *Darktail *Kestrelflight *Tinycloud *Harespring *Needletail }} Notes and references Category:Shattered Sky Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc